newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Larry (series)
Larry is a series of Flash games and movies by JAZZA. It stars Larry, the midget hero, and takes place in the fantasy kingdom of Karryon. Characters *'Larry Mittenhands' is a midget knight, and the hero of his namesake series. He is a brawler by nature, and turns out to be oddly appropriate as the Chosen One for Karryon. *'Kikket the Wizard' is Larry's trainer. He is a very tough and harsh teacher, but his training seems to be paying off. *'Peggy Dimp' is Larry's mother. Her husband, Larry's father, died while she was pregnant, so she turned to alcohol. After Larry's birth, she became frighteningly cheerful. She married Clive Dimp when Larry was just a baby. *'Clive Dimp' is Larry's stepfather. He is a fat man who can often be found drinking on his favorite seat. *'Poenix Dimp' is the son of Clive and Peggy. He is a moody teenager, and has a poor relationship with his older stepbrother. *'Ga Dimp' is the one year old daughter of Peggy and Clive. Larry, much to his shame, fits into her clothes. *'Herbert', the King of Karryon, is a foolish, gullible, and senile old man. He is easily manipulated. However, he seems to be a kind enough fellow. *'The Overlord' is the villain of the Larry saga. The Overlord tricked the King of Karryon into appointing Larry the Chosen One, as part of an elaborate plan to take control of the kingdom. He was also responsible for inciting the neighboring gnomes to attack Karryon. His appearance may look scary but he is actually quite a goofy character. *'McSweeny the Alesman' runs a local brewery, and is usually cheerful. However, when the local alcoholic, Doug, raids his supplies, he can become very violent. *'The Normans' brothers Lamour and Roumal are visitors to Karryon who are looking for a way home. *'Father Jiggadiah' is the spiritual leader of the local Church of the Gods. He seems to be disturbingly fond of young children, especially boys. He often abuses his monk underlings. *'Krag Brannon' is something of a medieval stoner hippie. Inspired by the Normans, he started a new faith around journeying back to the father. *'Whitwick the Storyteller' narrates the events of Larry and the Gnomes. *'Pup' is Larry's pet dog. Larry is quite fond of him, despite the fact that he is extremely stoic. Even the loss of a limb was not worthy of a reaction. Only alcohol can make him active. *'Gneezer' is the servant of The Overlord. He has a lisp and acts in a servile manner. Official Entries LARRY episode 1 was the first entry into the Larry series. It establishes the the Overlord's scheme, introduces Larry and his family, and shows how Larry became the Chosen One. LARRY episode 1.5 is devoted to the Normans. It shows their struggles to return home in a land where they are either not welcome or are entirely misunderstood. This episode only shows Larry once, where he is receiving brutal training from Kikket the Wizard. LARRY: Doug-Out was the first game entry in the series. It is a side story about how McSweeny must juggle between running a brewery and fending off Doug over the course of several days. LARRY: Big Dipper was the first of three games released as part of the "Larry and the Gnomes" project. It lacks a true story, and served largely to advertise the upcoming game. Larry must reach the bottom of a deep pit while avoiding increasingly large and numerous boulders. Different colored stones caused different status ailments, and different items could be collected to recover or serve as a power-up. A simplified version of this game LARRY: Gnomergeddon is essentially an arcade version of LARRY AND THE GNOMES. Players must fend off waves of gnomes for twenty days or until they die, at which point a score is calculated. Larry And The Gnomes is a full side scrolling brawler with a full story. In his first major quest as a hero, Larry must stop the once peaceful gnomes who are attacking Karryon. Along the way, he discovers that the gnomes were manipulated by a voice that had connections to Karryon. Eventually, he defeats the gnome king and saves Karryon, much to the fury of the Overlord. LARRY episode 2 is the first true sequel to the original LARRY. It portrays Larry's training under Kikket, his attempts to find a steed, and the Overlord's plans to take down Larry. LARRY: Pup Run was the first Larry game to feature Pup. It is a basic Skill-based game where Larry rides Pup, avoiding obstacles while getting food and drink. '''LARRY episode 2.5 '''is an upcoming Flash movie expected to be in production after Ortus is released. Reception The Larry series has been a critical hit on Newgrounds. Although the entire Larry series only had about 5.8 million views as of February, 2012, the eight entries in the series have won twelve awards on Newgrounds between them, including six Daily Features, two Weekly Users Choice Awards, and a Review Crew Pick. Larry has also been a popular enough series to get it's own collection on Newgrounds. Larry and the Gnomes, meanwhile, was voted the best game of June 2010, making it eligible for the Tank Awards. Links *The Larry Collection *Character Info Category:Flash cartoons Category:Flash games Category:Flash series